villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Krabs
|origin = SpongeBob SquarePants |occupation = Navy Cadet (retired) Founder and owner of the Krusty Krab Restaurant |skills = Near-indestructible shell (only at his youth) Superhuman strength Teleportation Swordsmanship Business management High intelligence and experience Charisma Wisdom Strong claws Fourth Wall Awareness Skilled violin player Can detach and reattach his limbs |hobby = Bathing in/touching/counting his money. Being ridiculously cheap. Scheming to make more money (by any means, whether legal or not). Abusing his employees. Laughing at Plankton's misfortunes. |goals = Continuously increase his wealth while keeping the Krusty Krab afloat (ongoing). Make his daughter Pearl happy (ongoing). Get rid of Plankton (even if it means killing him; ongoing). Retrieve the Krabby Patty Formula by any means necessary and later stop Burger-Beard (Sponge Out of Water; succeeded). |crimes = |type of villain = Greedy Businessman}} Eugene Harold Krabs, mostly known as Mr. Krabs (born November 30, 1942), is a major character in Nickelodeon's popular animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. He is the money-obsessed founder of the Krusty Krab and the business rival of Plankton. Although one of the series' main "protagonists", Mr. Krabs has been frequently been depicted as anti-heroic and even villainous at times, eventually going so far to develop as the secondary antagonist of the entire franchise. He is voiced by , who also portrayed the Kurgan in the Highlander film franchise, Lex Luthor in the DCAU and other DC animated works, Uka Uka and Dr. Neo Cortex in the Crash Bandicoot franchise, Hades in God of War III, Trident, Undertow, Parallax in Green Lantern, Baron Praxis, Taskmaster in Ultimate Spider-Man, Rahzar in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, and Surtur in Thor: Ragnarok. Villainous side Since the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs' overall characterization has become more and more negative. Sometimes, he becomes the villain in some episodes of the show, with Mr. Krabs being just as bad as, if not worse than, Plankton himself. Although he has moral standards and being a reasonable father figure for SpongeBob at best despite his greedy and recurring antagonistic behavior, the controversial Post-First Movie Seasons utterly removed it all in favor of more out of character moments where he's much more villainous that he supposed to be as much as Patrick Star. Subsequently, this turned him into a full-blown Protagonist Villain who proved time and time again more detestable than Plankton in his worst episodes. His most controversial episode was One Coarse Meal, where he exploited Plankton's fear of whales to the point where Plankton attempts suicide out of fear, an act that the series' fans and plausibly, Krab's pre-First Movie Seasons self understandably appalled with. As a result, this arguably became one of the reasons for the late Stephen Hillenburg revised the show starting from the second half of the end of Season 9 and the second movie of the franchise, reverting Krabs' portrayal back to his likable Pre-First Movie Seasons self. Even prior to controversial Post-First Movie Seasons, Mr. Krabs does has fair records of villainous and antagonistic acts, notably his recurring tendency to exploit his employees and even exhibits unnecessary sadism towards Plankton upon the latter's defeat. Krab's most prominent antagonistic role, as well as only instance where he truly came close to, if not outright crossing Moral Event Horizon without the franchise'a degradation, is Jellyfish Hunter (where he abuses captured jellyfish in favor of producing as much jellyfish jelly as he can and nearly eradicate them all had the blue jellyfish save the day by exposing his crime on SpongeBob). A hideous, demonic version of Mr. Krabs that appeared for one second in the episode, "Jellyfish Hunter", and now is seen frequently in videos on the internet is called Moar Krabs. Personality As stated above, Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy, cheap, quite cruel, callous, arrogant, and sometimes he is even a hypocrite and avaricious, often being portrayed as being just as bad as, if not even worse than, Plankton. His only interest is to have money, and he could not care less for his customers, employees, family or even himself. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" It should be noted that, while Mr. Krabs portrayal shows him as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap, and immoral as the series progressed. His money hunger may stem from his childhood poverty. When SpongeBob uses the term, obsession, to describe his relationship with money during "Plankton's Good Eye", he denies it and claims it to be a strong word. He is prone to fits of insanity if he has to give up as much as a penny. He often goes to irrationally great lengths to acquire or to avoid losing money with little (if any) regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself (in "Squid's Day Off", he loses both arms and suffers a severe head injury while attempting to pull a dime out of the sink). In "Krab Borg" (and shown earlier in "Squeaky Boots") reveals that Mr. Krabs always remembers the price for everything he has bought which proves his greed has a strong memory. In "Born Again Krabs", he sells SpongeBob's soul to the Flying Dutchman for 62 cents, despite the fact that SpongeBob put his life on the line to protect him from the Dutchman. Even Squidward was angry and told Mr. Krabs off (even though he hates SpongeBob). In the same episode, he forces SpongeBob to sell a disgustingly old and contaminated patty that he found under the grill, refusing to let anything that he could potentially make money with go to waste. Ironically, this results in the Krusty Krab losing weeks of business. Twice, he has been shown to have little respect for the dead, most notably in "One Krabs Trash", where he defiles a grave to obtain a presumably rare drink hat to obtain $1,000,000. Additionally, he is somewhat disrespectful of royalty. In "Rule of Dumb", when Patrick is believed to be the king of Bikini Bottom, Krabs allows him to eat at the Krusty Krab in the hopes of getting tons of money. Krabs promptly kicked Patrick out (literally) when he discovered that he never intended to pay at all, shouting, "No one eats at my restaurant for free, king or no king!". In "The Clash of Triton", when he failed to take Krabby Patties away from King Neptune when ordered to do so, he was promptly electrocuted when he asked who was to pay for them all. Also in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, he raises the price of a Krabby Patty to $101 when he finds out King Neptune is coming to the restaurant. He has also risen the price of food in "Truth or Square" in which it was the 117th anniversary of the KK and he added an extra zero on the end of every price on the menu in hopes of getting more money. There have been at least two occasions where SpongeBob has burst into the Krusty Krab to warn him about the oncoming disaster, only for him to think of it as an opportunity to try to sell them Krabby Patties. The first time was to an oncoming biker gang. The second was when he tried selling Krabby patties to giant whelks when SpongeBob described them as ravenously eating everything in their paths, he continued to try to push his products, despite them obviously being vicious wild monsters and he was promptly eaten. His treatment of his employees is just as bad while inconsistent throughout the series, SpongeBob and Squidward's wages are always stated to be extremely low, far below minimum legal wage. In "Bummer Vacation", SpongeBob comments that a nickel is "more than (he makes) in a year". In "Big Pink Loser", he implies that instead of being paid, he actually has to pay his boss. He is also shown to abuse his employees, most notably in "Fear of a Krabby Patty", in which he literally forces them to work nonstop 24 hours a day, seven days a week without rest for more than forty days. In "Squid on Strike", Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob and Squidward bills instead of checks on payday, that charge them for any nonwork-related activity, including standing, breathing, and even existing, and SpongeBob even reveals in "One Coarse Meal" that Mr. Krabs actually pays him in play money. His safety measures and maintenance of the restaurant are extremely poor; if existent, frequently resorting to improvised and obviously inadequate measures to avoid paying for actual insurance and repairs. In "Pickles", he took money out of SpongeBob's paycheck for one small mistake. In multiple episodes, Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the situation in order to make money, only to have it backfire later on. For example, in "The Krusty Sponge", after a food critic gives the Krusty Krab a good review because of SpongeBob, he completely changes the Krusty Krab to center all around SpongeBob, with SpongeBob condiments, SpongeBob train rides, SpongeBob napkins, SpongeBob ice cubes, and even "Spongy Patties" (really old, rotten Krabby Patties). The "Spongy Patties" give all of the customer's food poisoning, and one of the customers, who happens to be a cop, arrests Krabs. The next episode "Money Talks" reveals that Krabs has sold his soul multiple times to various evil spirits and demons, including to the Flying Dutchman and even SpongeBob because "He was five bucks short on payday" (ironically, this actually saved his soul since no single specter could fully claim it). In "Drive Thru", he turned a hole in the wall into a drive-thru. SpongeBob bought several things (including a menu, a microphone, and a light up arrow). However, Krabs turned it down (because it wasn't "free") as he already made a menu made of napkins, a microphone made of tin cans on a string, and a very small fish-shaped sign, despite the fact that SpongeBob already paid for them, thus meaning that Mr. Krabs does not have to spend money on any of those things. Because of the increase in customers, he keeps knocking more holes in the walls of his restaurant until it eventually collapses. Mr. Krabs can also be incredibly petty, heartless, and despicable. In "Plankton's Regular", where the Chum Bucket gets a regular customer, Mr. Krabs breaks down crying, saying that he can't let Plankton have even one solitary customer, even though Plankton said beforehand that he wouldn't try to steal the Krabby Patty formula anymore, because he "just can't afford it". Another example is in "Penny Foolish", where he goes to ridiculous lengths to acquire a penny that SpongeBob found, setting up numerous tricks that would ironically cost far more than a penny. In "Born Again Krabs", he attacks an innocent bystander who found a penny on the floor and nearly tore the man's arm off to get the penny. During his schemes, he often forces SpongeBob to help him by threatening to fire him. In "InSPONGEiac", Mr. Krabs is defamatory, opprobrious, harsh, cold, and vituperative, as he scolds SpongeBob for using 1% more mustard than he was supposed to, and calls him an insomniac for getting two minutes less sleep than normal. Mr. Krabs has also shown that he believes that he has full control over SpongeBob's personal life: in "Karate Choppers", he forces SpongeBob to give up karate altogether, including outside work, or else he would be fired. In "My Pretty Seahorse", where Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to not just stop bringing Mystery to work, but to get rid of her entirely, and once forced his employees to work nonstop and told them that they could never go home (which is actually illegal). Despite his covetous and acquisitive behaviour, Mr. Krabs is also completely compassionate and tolerant. He has apologized for his actions on occasion, and he does care for his daughter Pearl, going to great lengths to acquire food for her in "Growth Spout". Despite his abusive treatment of SpongeBob and Squidward, he does care for and appreciate them, as the two help keep his restaurant afloat. In "Krusty Love", Krabs finds his second love (after money): Mrs. Puff. However, their relationship has not been explored at all after this episode. Also in Best Day Ever, when SpongeBob is sad, he actually uses his money to try to cheer him up. Additionally, in "Born Again Krabs", he struck a deal with the Flying Dutchman for a second chance at life because he is a charitable and generous man, something that he did very well until he discovered he had no money in the cash register. As shown in "Hooky" (free water for Pearl and her friends), "Whale of a Birthday" (cardboard cake, dishwater for party drink, stale popcorn, an "It's a Girl" (with the word Boy crossed out) banner, and Boys Who Cry (really Squidward)), and "The Slumber Party" (crackers and tap water, and "how about some pizza, just put sauce on crackers"), he loves money more than his own daughter. In addition, as seen in "Little Yellow Book", even Krabs was upset at Squidward for reading SpongeBob's diary telling Squidward, "That's low, Squidward, even for you.". Other Depictions Internet Parody Moar Krabs is a meme character that appeared in the episode, "Jellyfish Hunter" where Mr. Krabs wants SpongeBob to catch so many jellyfish. Moar Krabs appeared in lots YouTube Poop videos and has became a meme. ''Mr. Plankton Universe'' In the episode "The Algae is Always Greener", an alternate version of Mr. Krabs serves as the main antagonist. Role in the episode In the episode, after Plankton unsuccessfully attempts to steal the Krabby Patty formula yet again, he becomes frustrated by all of Mr. Krabs' success and wishes to switch lives with him just to know what it's like to be him. Then Karen suggests using a device he had recently built to do just that. Activating the device, Plankton suddenly finds himself in the boss's room of the Krusty Krab wearing his rival's attire, showing the switch was a success, much to his happiness. However, he would come to regret this decision due to having to deal with Spongebob's idiocy or the dissatisfaction of the customers. But the thing that truly drove him over the edge was the realization that by switching lives with Mr. Krabs, he had taken over Plankton's job of stealing the Krabby Patty formula, which he had attempted to do so once again. Krabs attempted to escape with a sandwich, but Spongebob managed to thwart him shooting clothes at him, eventually succeeding with a bra. He gives back the formula but vows to return every single day until he succeeds. Ultimately, Plankton couldn't take it anymore and presses a button to return him to his own reality. Personality Krabs acts like Plankton does in the mainstream continuity, but with some differences. He prefers to steal the Krabby Patty formula simply sneaking in and taking a sandwich rather than using ingenious plots or devices. Also, like Plankton, he is always naked, but because he was much crazier, he hates wearing clothes to the point where he surrenders when SpongeBob successfully makes him wear something. ''Robot Chicken'' In an episode of the series Robot Chicken, SpongeBob finds out that Mr. Krabs has been feeding his customers Krabby patties that are made from crab meat and a variety of other sea creatures (such as tuna and squid). Mr. Krabs attempts to justify his actions by claiming to be the last honest person in Bikini Bottom, stating this is how nature wanted it, he is ultimately defeated when the customers, along with Squidward and Patrick, beat him to death. Pamtri's Videos Mr. Krabs is one of the main characters of the Pamtri's Mythos. He runs the Ugli Krab (an obvious parody of his restaurant) and tries everything to get rid of Plankton while keeping his sociopathic employees in check. Like in the cartoon, he abuses SpongeBob and Squidward, and sometimes cooks them, usually after being murdered by Santiago. Quotes Trivia *Mr. Krabs is often considered more of a villain than Plankton. In fact, Plankton acts like a rather stereotypical villain like Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls and Dr. Doofensmirtz from Phineas and Ferb, and just like those villains, Plankton is actually shown to be sympathetic sometimes. Mr. Krabs, on the contrary, often behaves like a selfish sociopath, who barely cares about how others feel and only cares about himself and the money he earns. At least Plankton shows to have a soft spot for his computer wife Karen and pet amoeba Spot. That being said many people debate otherwise pointing out that Krabs never once got as evil as Plankton was in the first movie (before the episode "One Coarse Meal", when he psychologically tortured the last one nearly had driven him to suicide; as far the only time, when he became more evil, than Plankton in the first movie) and he rarely wants cause harm on purpose mostly getting carried away by his greed while Plankton wants to take over the world. **Mr. Krabs has also broken the law more than Plankton. Unlike Plankton, Krabs only 3 times went to prison onscreen for it. *In the episode "Jellyfish Hunter", Mr. Krabs demands more jellyfish from SpongeBob, upon which he begins to repeat the words "more", which is eventually followed by a grotesque image of Mr. Krabs with his claws raised up. The image is commonly featured and parodied in YouTube Poops and has been dubbed "Moar Krabs". *Not surprisingly, in the theory about how SpongeBob's cast represents the Seven Deadly Sins, Mr. Krabs represents the Deadly Sin of Greed. *Even in his old age, he is quite tough. He was also in the navy for several years. *At the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs genuinely cared about SpongeBob and was even somewhat of a father figure to him (since SpongeBob's real dad lives far away from him). This fatherly behaviour has waned in the later series, although it occasionally surfaces (depending on the writer of the episode). *Despite the claim of him always paying his employees below minimum wage, there are instances where Krabs paid them more proper wage such as "Skill Crane" or "Squeaky Boots". *Unsurprisingly, many fans and ex-fans of SpongeBob alike consider Krabs to be the worst character in the entire series, as well as Patrick in post-movie episodes. It is debatable who is worse, but some can make the argument that Krabs is obviously worse because, unlike Patrick, he is more fully aware of his actions, plus he almost made Plankton commit suicide by his fear of whales and was proud of this, whereas Patrick was just aware of himself being dumb. **For this reason, Krab's negative portrayal due to the flanderization ultimately brought enough controversy that near the end of Season 9 (the release of the second movie), this eventually revised where he eventually reverted back to their Season 1 selves, re-earning the love from fans. *Despite his bottomless obsession of money, Mr. Krabs has absolutely zero knowledge about finance and banking as he stupidly makes absurd behaviour at the bank and getting himself kicked out as well as only depositing a penny instead of huge tons of money to gain big interests due to being ignorant about how a bank works. See Also *Mr. Krabs in Heroes Wiki. Navigation de:Mr. Krabs Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:On & Off Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Con Artists Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Blackmailers Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Graverobbers Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Burglars Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Strategic Category:Wrathful Category:Poachers Category:Pawns Category:Extravagant Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Polluters Category:Gamblers Category:Torturer Category:Embezzlers Category:Egotist Category:Forgers Category:Ensemble Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Oppressors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slaver Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Mascots Category:Betrayed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Karma Houdini Category:Disciplinarians Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Pirates Category:Affably Evil Category:Elitist Category:Extortionists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Insecure Category:Protective Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Mischievous Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Starvers Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Grey Zone